darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drangleic/@comment-13858305-20140416073727/@comment-71.195.207.109-20140422013334
Most of it does have evidence, I simply didn't explain it, though yes, making things up was a problem, as I'm a storywriter at heart. I can go through, and explain the evidence I have, though. Now, the Lordvessel. 1st point: Putting the souls into the Lordvessel had to do something, right? Otherwise why would it be such a valuable thing to have, if all it did was give access to the Kiln? I think that the souls placed into the Lordvessel channel the souls power into their wielder, which would explain why Frampt found it necessary to put the souls in to access Gwyn in the first place. You needed more power. The Queen, Nashandra, warned Vendrick about the Giants, and told him of the great power of the Lordvessel, as taken from dialogue in game. As was Vendrick stealing the Lordvessel. (the Vessel being a 'great prize' taken from the giants) There are several instances in game, including the memories, that show that humans stood little chance against the Giants. Now, he turned to the Sinner, who was already a great warrior. (seeing as how she can wield a sword, with her hands bound) He gave her the soul of the Witch of Izalith, which is implied to have been given to her by her dropping the Old Witch's soul in NG+, as well as the pyromancers there in NG+, and finally the Chaos-Bug like creature climbing into her eye. In addition it said she sealed herself away, implying that she wasn't locked in the bastille by the king's men. She would have access to the bastille, as she was a high ranking warrior. The cat (Shele-somethin') says that she tried to light the first flame. Why would Vendrick care for the First Flame? This isn't Lordran, and Vendrick had no faith in gods. (one of the chime's descriptions) So, when she saw the war as unjust, killing giants was killing innocents, killing innocents was a sin. So, she guiltily locked herself away. I did completely make up her going against the Giant Lord, though.. No evidence suggests that she did. The Giant Lord, and Last Giant are about the same size, and the player, by killing the Giant Lord, would have turned the tide of the war, causing the downfall of the giants. The sliver of soul the Giant Lord had left (the Last Giant's Soul) kept him alive, only because of his need for revenge. When the player entered the Last Giant's cell he goes into a rage.. To the point of tearing his own arm off. If Vendrick had the Lordvessel where did the Iron King get the soul of Gwyn? (implied in the same way as the Witch of Izalith, and Lost Sinner; Old King's Soul) Not to mention Alonne knights are found in Drangleic Castle. The Castle sinking was from the one Dragon-covenent merchant. (geeze I need to remember names better..) The Duke's experiments are evident by Tark's dialogue, and the random loot dropped by spiderlings. Once you kill Freja (obtain Duke soul) Tark says you killed his creator. "The Duke's Dear...." in Freja's name implies that she was dear to the duke.. Obvouisly. Dear could equal wife, or daughter, etc. The spiderlings dropping random loot implies that they were once people, likely of the dead town outside Freja's lair. And.. The Rotten stealing the soul of Nito was complete speculation.. I didn't know how the Rotten got it.. The Giants went extinct, but Drangleic fell.. That means the Giants must've basically destroyed Drangleic, by the time they were wiped out. Vendrick himself had no evidence of fighting them, that was complete speculation, but either way. Vendrick won the war too late. The Dark Lord losing the Lord Souls would enrage him, and so he would've traveled to Drangleic himself to reclaim them. The Pursuer has an excess amount of weapons (like the Chosen Undead would) and the levetation, teleportation, etc. could be from becoming the Dark Lord, or from the Dark Soul itself. (which the player is inplied to have, from Kaathe's dialogue, I believe) Also: The Chosen Undead travelled by bird when he first went to Lordran, and the Pursuer first encounters the player coming in on a giant bird. I suppose I should've explained my reasons, huh..? Well, there they are.